Walls Will Fall Before We Do
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Bucky has a Winter Soldier relapse, but Wanda stays by his side.


Wanda's eyes popped open and she sat up with a jolt, suddenly awakened by the sound of screaming. She looked to her left just in time to see James grit his teeth in pain and fall off the bed.

"James!" She rushed to his side and reached out to touch his shoulder, but that proved to be a dangerous move. Once she made contact with his skin, he swatted her hand away and grabbed her by the throat with his bionic arm.

"J-James, stop," she gasped out, eyes wide from shock. The look on his face was full of murderous intent. This wasn't her James. This was the Winter Soldier. Instinctively, she channeled her power, letting it run over her like a spreading flame until it pushed into James' mind. _Let go of him,_ she demanded. _He doesn't belong to you._

He seemed to be shaken by this, but still fought against her command, choking Wanda so tightly she feared she would lose consciousness in seconds. So she unleashed the full force of her power and surged it into James' body.

The intensity blasted him several feet away and she collapsed to the ground. She still heard him grunting and when she looked up, he was grabbing his head, yelling in such a loud, terrible voice unlike anything that Wanda had ever heard from him before. She started towards him again, scarlet billows rippling around her, but someone pulled her back. She startled and looked up to see Vision.

Annoyance rose within her and she didn't waste time in speaking. "Vision, get out of my way. He needs me." She shoved at the synthezoid, yet he kept a firm grip on her arm.

"Sergeant Barnes is too dangerous. He could hurt you."

Wanda opened her mouth to admonish him when a cry came from James' direction. Her eyes flickered to her lover, then switched back to Vision. In a voice that was deathly calm, she replied, "You don't want to know how dangerous I can be if you try to keep me from him."

Vision was silent for a moment, but she was positive he planned to ague - that would be a big mistake because she wouldn't hesitate to send him through the floors of the building if he didn't let go of her arm - but another voice from behind them called out, "Do what she says."

They both turned around to see Steve, Sam, Natasha and Clint watching from the entrance to the bedroom. Vision removed his hand and the moment he stepped away, Wanda ran forward to James.

Scarlet wisps emanated around her form. "Are you alright?" To her surprise, he was quiet now, docile after his previous episode. She looked up at the others and nodded. "I'll take care of him."

With this assurance, they all dispersed immediately, save for Steve, who gave her a nod before closing the door. He understood more than anyone how much she cared for James and he trusted her abilities to help him.

It took James a few moments before he could speak and when he did, Wanda felt the pain and anguish running through his body.

"Wanda? _Oh, God._ Did I hurt you?" his voice was scratchy and the shaking of his shoulders gave Wanda the inclination that he was holding back tears.

"It wasn't you; it was the Winter Soldier."

Despite what she said, James looked at her neck. The moonlight shone bright enough for him to recognize the imprint of his mechanical arm on her skin. "No!" Tears now freely slid down his cheeks. Wanda reached out for him and he jerked from her grasp. "How can you still want to touch me after this?" He darted his gaze, but the witch lifted her lover's chin until their eyes met.

She kept her green orbs locked on his as she replied, "Because I know _you_ , James Buchanan Barnes, would never intentionally hurt me." Her other hand went around his neck and held him close. "This wasn't your fault."

James' sad eyes were full of pain, but he didn't turn away. "I could have killed you tonight," he whispered raggedly. "You have no idea how much that scares me..."

Saying that had given Wanda an understanding of his fears. Neither one of them had talked much about the change in their relationship from friends to lovers. It happened gradually over time and they went along with their feelings, embracing them openly.

Actions were far more important than words, but here, now, Wanda was floored by James' admission. Gently, she let the ribbons of her energy flow into James' mind, soothing him, and she held his forehead to hers.

"If the the soldier takes over again, I'll use my powers to subdue you before I touch you. How does that sound?"

There was a brief silence before James said, "I'm fine with that."

A sigh left Wanda's lips and she helped him stand, then settle back on the bed. They lie next to each other on the sheets, her head on his chest, his mechanical hand covering hers and their legs entwined.

Before the heaviness in her limbs and the need for rest overtook her, Wanda managed to whisper, "I love you." She thought James was already asleep, so her eyelids lowered, but he surprised her by replying and stroking her cheek.

"I love you too, doll."


End file.
